


Sacrifice

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Infrequent Swearing, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Spoilers, canon divergence kind of, very mild spoilers for episode: s02e01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He blamed himself, even though he had no reason to. Vav knew that, X-Ray knew that, but still Vav couldn’t stop that part of his brain that told him he was at fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> so YAY X-RAY AND VAV!! :D And this is the first X-Ray and Vav thing I've ever written so YAY
> 
> I will say, this does reference the first episode in a _very_ minor way, but mostly this is just a self-indulgent angsty fic.
> 
> Basically, Rusty gets hurts and there is angst

X-Ray watched Vav for a moment, his brow creased. They were both in their superhero attire; too much rushed to change before arriving at the hospital, too worried to leave and change after.

Vav was sat in one of the hard plastic chairs, head in his hands. He blamed himself, even though he had no reason to. Vav knew that, X-Ray knew that, but still Vav couldn’t stop that part of his brain that told him he was at fault.

The doors at the end of the corridor burst open and both vigilantes looked up. Hilda saw them and her shoulders visibly sank.

“It’s true.” She said quietly, walking over to them, her arms wrapped around herself.

“They say he’s going to be fine.” X-Ray said, talking half to Hilda, half to Vav.

“Are you two okay?” Hilda asked, dropping her arms.

“We’re okay.” X-Ray said, looking over at Vav pointedly. “How’d you know we were here? I thought you were busy.”

“I read about it in the newspaper.” Hilda said.

“Are you kidding me?” X-Ray asked, trying to inject some humour back into the atmosphere. “How the fuck do they print those so fast?!”

Hilda shrugged and forced a small smile on her face.

“The power of the press.” She said lightly. Or as lightly as she could with the dark cloud hanging over all of them. She lowered her voice and leaned closer to X-Ray. “How did this happen?”

“It was my fault.” Vav said, taking his head out of his hands but still staring at the floor.

“Vav-”

“No X-Ray,” Vav interrupted, finally looking up at his friend. “Rusty was there because we went to him for help. If we had tried to handle this by ourselves-”

“Then we wouldn’t have a clue what we’re doing!” X-Ray exclaimed.

“We don’t have a clue what we’re doing, X-Ray!” Vav shouted.

“Yes we do! We’re superheroes!”

“Superheroes help people. They don’t get people hurt, X-Ray.” Vav stood up and slowly took a few steps forwards so he was almost chest-to-chest with X-Ray.

“We didn’t get him hurt!”

“Well we might have well have!”

“Guys,” Hilda stepped in, physically stepping between the two of them. “I know you’re both worried for Rusty,” She said gently, pushing the two of them further away. “But mindless bickering isn’t going to help anything right now.”

“He started it.” X-Ray muttered, turning away and crossing his arms over his chest.

“You’re right, Hilda.” Vav said, deflating. “I’m going to take a walk. Clear my head.”

 

‘ _A walk_ ’ turned out to be Vav wandering around the top floor of the hospital until he found a staircase that led to the roof and sitting on the edge with his legs tucked up to his chest. A cold breeze blew over him and Vav pulled his cape a bit tighter around his shoulders.

Light footsteps sounded on the roof behind him and Vav felt annoyance suddenly flood through his body.

“X-Ray, I want to be al-” Vav snapped, turning around. He frowned when he saw that it wasn’t his friend, but a figure in a bear hood. “Oh, what are you doing here?”

The figure walked up and sat beside Vav, lowering their hood as they looked out over the city.

“I wanted to know how your friend was doing.” Mogar said. Vav wondered vaguely how he wasn’t cold without a shirt, but he guessed the animal pelt must have been why. Though the metal sword couldn’t have been comfortable against his bare back.

“Why do you care?” Vav snapped, sinking his chin onto his knees.

“Because I was there, dipshit.” Mogar replied.

“So?”

“And I figured you wouldn’t be sat on the edge of a building if your friend was fine.”  Mogar said, leaning back, his hands against the roof behind him.

“Smug perceptive bastard.” Vav muttered, his frown deepening. Mogar gave a small laugh and they let a silence fall between them.

The sky felt darker than normal, a Vav cursed the irony of it. He cursed how the city was still running far beneath him. He cursed the hospital and their dumb ‘family only’ rules and how they didn’t make exceptions for superheroes. He cursed how Rusty had gone to help them. He cursed how they hadn’t moved fast enough. He cursed how his powers hadn’t helped. He cursed how they let the bad guy escape. He cursed how they weren’t better prepared.

He cursed everything that had happened to lead them up to this moment: where he was sat on the roof next to someone who had once tried to strangle him instead of celebrating a victory with his friends.

Mogar still didn’t say a word. He wasn’t really their ally, but he certainly wasn’t their enemy. And he seemed to be pretty good company at that moment, sat up on the roof on that hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually really fun to write, so maybe I'll do some more if people like it 
> 
> also, I have a RTAH tumblr account that is [private-doughnut](http://private-doughnut.tumblr.com/) so check it out if you want :3


End file.
